


You Deserve It, Cause You Are Yourself:

by five-ofanlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Limousines, M/M, Marriage, On Set, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Stressed/Stressed Out, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-ofanlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Scott decided to make sure that Alex feels that he is appreciated, Does he accomplish the mission?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones with my compliments!!!!*





	You Deserve It, Cause You Are Yourself:

*Summary: Scott decided to make sure that Alex feels that he is appreciated, Does he accomplish the mission?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones with my compliments!!!!* 

 

Scott Caan couldn't believe how lucky he was, He got the hottest man all of Hawaii, as his husband, & a sweet little baby girl, Maddie, whom they had adopted, & is growing up so fast, she is two, & had adjusting to life in Hawaii, She is the apple of their eye, & she knows it. He was just putting the last of the breakfast stuff on the table, & he turned to his daughter to ask her this.

 

"Maddie, Would you like some juice ?", he asked with a smile, "Pwease, Pop", she said politely, "Sure, Baby", The **_Varsity Blues_** Star said, as he pours her favorite juice into her sippy cup. Then, He poured some coffee for himself, as they waited for Alex O'Loughlin, Maddie's other father,  & Scott's husband to come, & join them. They have to be at set in an hour, & half. When, He came down, Scott took one look at his husband, & lets out a wolf whistle. "You look absolutely perfect, Babe", he said to him, & was rewarded with a kiss.

 

"erfect, Dadda !", Maddie exclaimed with happiness, as she raised her hands in the air, The Handsome Brunette kissed them both, & said, "Thanks, Guys, Your opinions mean the world to me", & sat down to joined them, as he cuts, & digs into his food, while Scott helps their little girl with hers, & does his too, They were eating in a matter of minutes. "Today is gonna be murder, I have to give interviews about me leaving after season 8, Plus a lot more meetings too", The **_Hawaii Five-O_** Star said with a sigh.

 

"You'll get through it, Baby, You always do, I am here for you, Always & Forever", The Blond said simply, as he went to get them another cup of coffee, as they were enjoying their family time together. "Come on, Let's go, Otherwise, We'll be late", They cleaned, closed, & locked everything up, & they were on their way to the **_Five-O_** set, so they started working immediately. They dropped Maddie off at daycare,  & the couple went to the **_Hair/Makeup_** Trailer. They had separate scenes to do first, before they do their together scenes. Scott managed to get Daniel Dae Kim, who plays Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, alone for a second.

 

"I was wondering, If you could watch Maddie for the night ?, I need to plan a special night for me, & Alex", Scott asked the **_Lost_** Star, The Handsome Asian Actor smiled,  & said, "Sure, You know that I adore her", as they took a coffee break, & relaxed before they have to go back to work. After awhile, They walked back to the set, Scott told his friend his plans for the set. "Alex will love it", Daniel reassured him, & with that, they went to work.

 

Meanwhile, Alex was tired from the long day of interviews, & shooting scenes. **"I just want to be home with Scott, & Maddie"**, The Hunky Star thought to himself, as he relaxed inside of the limo, as it was taking him to the limo. He took a swig of water, & thought that he, & Scott will take Maddie on vacation, like **_Disneyland_**. He was oing over his answers, to the questions that was sent to him, He just wanted to relax,  & not think about anything for a change.

 

Scott was glad that Maddie was glad to go with Daniel, cause he has his dog, which she was adored, & she had fun with his kids. He made sure that the setting was romantic enough. The Blond was dimming the lights, & had the table set too, cause he wanted the night to be special. **"Wait til Alex see this"** , he thought to himself, as he finished up doing his arranging. When he was done, He posed seductively on the couch, & waited for his lover to come home.

 

Alex was glad that the last meeting was done, He was definitely tired from the day's events, & he just wanted to be with his blond adonis. **"God, I can't wait til I am with Scott again"** , he thought to himself. The Limo pulled up to his house, & he dragged himself inside, & he caught the sight of his lover, & the romantic setting around him. He was amazed, & touched by what the blond did for him. "I can't believe that you did this for me", he said, as he smiled at his lover. Scott said this, as a response.

 

"You deserve this, Cause you are yourself, Babe", & Alex kissed him, which his lover returned eagerly. "You are so amazing, Baby, I love you so much". Scott said, "I love you too, Alex". He leads him to the table, & they started their evening of fun, & just enjoyed their time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
